forgotten
by writerforlife.shelbyvr
Summary: Tamina, Kouga and the rest of her gang are considered outcasts or the 'forgottens' and they're fine with that. but what will happen when a foriegn prince and his brothers come to their school and stir things up (Sorry horrible at reviews i swear the stories better) rated m just in case [kougaxocxoc]?


**heres just a note ahead this is my first fanfic and i have no idea what im doing so go ahead and comment.**

**also i only own my oc currently **

Ashrac

Ashrac looked out the window admiring the fancy houses as they passed by, his blonde hair falling in locks around his face showing off his green eyes which differed so greatly from his brothers who had both inherited their father's dark skin, eyes and hair. Farid sat across from Ashrac snoozing peacefully though Ashrac knew that his eldest brothers dream were most likely lewd ones of the American beauties flocking around him, doing whatever he asked them to with a simple debonair smile, his shirt unbuttoned by four buttons. Ishac, the youngest, sat beside Farid with a less than pleased expression on his face. He was the least excited out of them all and the most against their father's wishes for them to find more about the country that he had visited so often. "The sooner he tells us to come back the better for everyone." Ashrac thought as the high school that they would be attending began to show in the distance as a large bricked building with large trees scattered throughout the property, a large gate and fence encompassing the entire property making the building seeming more like a prison than a high school.

"Brother…wake up… we have arrived" Ashrac said in Arabic, lightly shaking his elder brother. Farid stirred and opened his eyes revealing the almost golden color that both he and Ishac had inherited from their father, the king of Arabia. "Already?" he said wiping sleep from his eyes. "Yes brother, please get up and fix your shirt." Ashrac said gripping the strap of his over the shoulder book bag as the limousine slowed down.

Outside, Ashrac became overwhelmed with how many students attended the school. Everyone seemed to stop and stare at the trio. But as he looked around a single girl caught his eyes. Her figure was willowy with skin like that of a porcelain doll and hair like that of a ravens head, a green shiny tint reflected in the early morning sunlight. She wore a black-shirt with worn and torn jeans, a pair of all-stars on her feet well-worn. The girl walked slowly, head down, seeming to avoid every person around her. "Ashrac check out that chick." Farid said in Arabic pointing to the girl, who must have heard him for her shoulders tensed and her pace quickened as she hurried behind the side of the school headed for the back area.

"Did you see how she sped up? Hahaha she must have been in a hurry." Farid said giving Ashrac a shove playfully. "We need to get going, Farid, if we want to make it to the ceremony before it starts." Ashrac said ignoring Farid. "Awww c'mon lighten up, brother." Farid said. But Ashrac ignored his brother's comment and dragged him inside.

Tamina

"Good they didn't fallow me." Tamina thought letting out a sigh of relief. She then continued to walk to the back area where the biggest trees grew and almost nobody came. As she walked towards the biggest tree, Tamina slowly began to relax and let her wall down. Under the biggest tree, where the flowers smelled the sweetest stood Tamina's friends. Each one of her friends was considered the freaks of the school. Snake was a quiet boy whose skin resembled the animal that he so loved had been brutally bullied until she brought him under her wings. Kouga,a black haired boy, Genta, a brown skunk-streak haired boy, and Mohawko, a gray mohawked boy, were three boys who were abandoned in the wild and left for dead by their parents as children and learned to live like animals. Though they weren't brothers, the bond the three shared was stronger than that of blood. Tamina had found them a couple years before and taught them how to be human. Now they were at Tamina's side wherever she went, protecting her from anyone who dared to harm her. Then there was Tamina herself. Though she was a beautiful girl, everyone feared her. She had been alone since she could remember, her parents dead, killed in a fire, leaving behind for her a large sum of money. But it wasn't her past that people feared or the scar that ran across the bridge of her nose, it was her eyes. They were a deep purple-grey color that seemed to pierce through everything they saw. Tamina's eyes were unsettling and unnatural. They had the power to make any man's knees give way beneath him.

"Hey, Mina, what are you up to?" Kouga said giving her a toothy smile. "Not much… I just finished the preparation for the new students. They're apparently the sons of Arabia's current king so I wanted to make sure that they would feel comfortable here." She said with a smile. "Oh great… more goody two shoes to look out for." Genta groaned. "Maybe they're different." Snake said quietly, holding his arm. "Maybe, maybe not… we will have to just wait and see." Tamina said with a shrug then checked her watch. "I have to go to class and you do too so meet here at lunch, kay?" She said pointing her finger at Kouga specifically. She grabbed the three of the wolf boys, knowing that Snake would follow her wherever anyways.

**Ashrac**

Ashrac entered the class and saw that someone had left a bento box on his desk, a note resting under the corner of the box. He walked over and carefully took the note from under it, opening it. He was surprised to find the note written in Arabic.

To the new student,

I wanted to personally welcome you to Akagane high school and thought that you would become much more comfortable if the welcome letter was written in the language that you are most familiar with. I hope that the bento box is to your liking and that you become quickly familiar with the school.

Sincerely,

Tamina Higarashi

"Tamina, huh, sounds quite lovely." Ashrac thought as he pocketed the note. "I wonder who wrote the note. Maybe I will just ask around." Ashrac was about to go over to a group of girls to ask, when the bell rang and the remaining kids came flooding in. The last kids arrived and surprised Ashrac.

There, in the doorway with her head down hiding her face, stood the girl that he had seen that very morning fleeting away, only now she had four other students around her that seemed to belong more in a circus than a school. Three looked almost feral in attitude and likeness, and a boy who had the green scaly skin of a snake and pale soapy-yellow hair that fell in waves onto his shoulder. "Why is such a beautiful girl like her in the company of such odd people?" He thought as the group moved to the back of the class. As they walked another girl who wore a skimpy dress stuck out a leg tripping the snake-skinned boy, causing him to fall to the ground, laughter erupting from the other classmates. "Nice job Tricia." Someone had said. The girl went to aid the boy and was also tripped. This seemed to trigger something in the remaining three boys, for they instantly grabbed the girl known as Tricia by the neck of her dress and prepared to strike her.

But the girl on the ground had gotten up and put a hand lightly on the tallest ones shoulder, causing him to look at her. When she shook her head, the boy seemed to look at her with such a softened expression that Ashrac realized that the boys had a connection too deep to be merely friends or even siblings. The boys released the Tricia and continued to the back as the girl helped up the snake boy and trailed after the others, but not before looking directly at Tricia who flinched away, all color seeming to drain from her makeup caked face. "Who are those students?" Ashrac asked the brown haired, blue eyed boy who sat behind him. "Oh them, they're just the forgotten." He replied is a smirk. "The forgotten?" Ashrac asked.

"The freaks who have no parents and stand out like a sore thumb in more ways than one. The one with the scales is Snake; I don't think I need to elaborate on him. The three with the heavy attitudes are Kouga, Genta and Mohawko. They were raised in the wild like friggen animals and have amazing fighting skills and instincts. The girl's name is Tamina Higarashi, she's the biggest freak of the lot, and she's the one who saw something in them that was worth saving; now you barely ever see her without the lot, especially Kouga." He explained. "So she's the one who gave me the bento" Ashrac thought then asked. "What's so odd about her?" "If you want to know that then just take a look at her face sometime, but trust me you'll regret it," Was all that he replied. Before Ashrac could ask any more questions the teacher entered the room. The rest of the day sped by quickly and soon enough the bell rang and all of the students rushed out, except for Tamina and her group and Ashrac. Ashrac waited until everyone had left before he approached Tamina and her group. As he came close the trio from before blocked his path protectively, not allowing him to pass. "Please, I just wish to speak to Tamina and thank her for the gift." Ashrac said speaking in English. "It's okay boys." Tamina said motioning for Ashrac to come forward. Kouga, Genta and Mohawko stepped aside to their reluctance, allowing Ashrac to pass. Tamina sat on top of a desk her face still obscured by her hair. "So you can speak English." She stated. "Ah, yes, I had learned many languages in my home country." Ashrac explained rubbing his neck. An awkward silence stood between them until finally Tamina spoke.

"So what is it that you want seriously, because you don't seem like the kind of person to come to this kind of group?" Tamina said finally with a sigh. "Well… The others say that your eyes are something to be feared but I've never seen them and I was wondering… err… I mean if it's not too much trouble…" Ashrac stuttered, having difficulty putting words together in away that would not sound offending. "You want to see my eyes…" Tamina said completing his sentence bluntly. "Yes… that is if that is alright. I swear I won't say anything about them I just want to see." He said his cheeks flushing a deep crimson colour. "Are you sure that you want to see them? Most who see my eyes regret it." Tamina said swaying slightly on the desk so fluidly. "Yes I won't regret it no matter what they look like. I promise you that." Ashrac said growing slightly impatient. "Okay then… don't say that I didn't warn you." She said then moved her bangs away from her face tucking her silky black hair behind her ears revealing such startling eyes that Ashrac was forced to take a step back. Her eyes were such a smoky purple that they seemed to move in the dim light of the classroom. They were encircled with black rims giving her an almost otherworldly look, like that of someone to be feared. But Ashrac saw something else in them. Ashrac didn't see hatred or malice but instead he saw eyes that swam in sadness and loneliness, a longing for someone to understand her, a longing for someone who could look past those drowning eyes and see the true beauty that she was. "I told you that you would regret it." Tamina said shaking her bangs back in front of her face, but Ashrac shook his head and pulled her bangs back once more, tucking it behind her ears carefully.

"No… I don't regret it and neither should you. You're eyes are beautiful and mysterious. They only enhance the beauty that you already are. Don't be ashamed of what you have, any of you. Be proud that you're unique… you won't regret it." Ashrac said with a smile, then turned and left leaving behind a very surprised Tamina behind.

Tamina

Tamina sat on the desk still stunned. "What a playboy." Kouga said with a huff. "Be proud that you're unique…" Genta said in Ashrac's accent then laughed. "Who did he think he was talking to?" But Tamina wasn't listening; instead she stared out of the window watching as Ashrac left the school building heading to the limo that awaited him outside of the school grounds. Her hand lifted and touched the spot where their skin came in contact when he pushed her hair back, still surprised by how lovingly and soft his touch was. "He's not like the others." Snake said quietly as if reading Tamina's mind. "He's… Different." Tamina replied watching as Ashrac got into the limo, closing the door behind him, Tamina's hand still hovering over the spot he touched.

**Ashrac**

"So?" Farid demanded almost as soon as the limo began to move. "So…what?" Ashrac asked still in a trance. "You know what I mean, brother. What did the freak's eyes look like? And don't say that you didn't go and see her cus' I saw you two through the window." Farid said nudging his brother. "They were different then I had first imagined them, they were beautiful." Ashrac said, regretting the words almost instantly. "Beautiful you say, brother? Then I will have to see them myself." Farid said with a grin that set Ashrac on edge. "You are not to lay a finger on her, do you understand me brother?" Ashrac said with gritted teeth. "What is so special about this girl?" Farid said with a startled expression on his face. "I don't know what you're talking about." Ashrac replied stiffly. "Oh come now brother, I know you. You have never been this defensive about women before. I want to know what makes her so special." Farid persisted. "She's just different. There's something about her that feels almost homey." Ashrac finally admitted. "So, even the ice king has a heart." Farid remarked. Ashrac ignored Farid's comment, instead stared outside as the limo headed to their house.

Tamina

Tamina and the others left the school shortly after Ashrac had left. "What did you think of the royal pain?" Kouga asked as the group headed to Tamina's mansion, located at the tap of the hill that overlooked almost the entire town. "Don't be so rude, Kouga." Tamina said sharply, her voice stern and assertive. "Jeez, cool it Mina, I was only joking." Kouga said stuffing his hands deep within his pockets. "You sensed something different about him too didn't you?" Snake said quietly tilting his head slightly. "Yes… there was something… familiar about him, but I cannot think of it." Tamina nodded. "Well either way he seemed to fancy you." Genta commented kicking a stone as they walked. "That's absurd." Mohawko said with a laugh. "Yeah, no one besides one in a similar position could possibly be attracted to her." Kouga said softly, setting Tamina on edge. "And _what_ exactly is that supposed to mean?" Tamina demanded, stopping dead in her tracks. "Nothing, just that no one has really been attracted to you 'cept for us." Kouga said trying to make a recovery. "Let's just get home and forget about this conversation." Tamina groaned. The rest of the way home was walked in silence, the only sound being that of their footsteps. Tamina finally relaxed once again as the gothic styled mansion became visible from the bottom of the hill. When they got to the doors of it, Tamina pulled a very old, aged key and inserted it into the lock. Turning the key, Tamina pushed open the doors and Kouga, Genta and Mohawko ran inside with whoops heading straight upstairs to change.

Snake on the other hand went inside and was greeted by his favourite snake Wordsworth. "Home, sweet, home..." Tamina sighed hanging her bag on one of the hooks along with the other four's bags. She then headed up the twisting wrought-iron stair case up to the second level where she then went down a long hallway. There were a total of eight doors, five of which were labelled in white chalk with each of the boys name and her own, the writing fancy and detailed, the other three were empty. Tamina's room resided at the very end of the hall and was the only door painted a dark, royal purple instead of Black making it stand out against the wallpaper.

She opened the door and sighed again as the familiar smell of roses and nature filled her nose. Inside was her room, a black glossy four poster bed resided in one corner of the room a small side table sitting beside it, on it was a small candelabra, a clock and a book. Against the wall beside a large balcony doors was her dresser. In the middle of the room, on a blood red rug, was a small elegant-legged table with two armrest chairs covered in black velvet with high backs. On the table were another candelabra and a planter full of blood red roses with a single black rose in the middle. She changed into a simple black dress with spaghetti straps and a black shawl. Just as she finished tying her hair back the doorbell rang and she hurried downstairs.

Ashrac

Ashrac bounced on the balls of his feet as he waited at the front door, a small wrapped package in his hands wrapped in deep red paper with silver ribbon. Finally, after what felt like hours to Ashrac, the door opened and Tamina stood wearing a beautiful Black dress and shawl, her hair tied back with a purple ribbon. "Oh, Ashrac... Right?" She said her voice light and airy. "Um yes... I was wondering if you would like to join me at my house for dinner." He said then remembered the package in his hands. "Oh... also here's a gift for you from me in return for the bento you made me." He handed Tamina the package hastily. "Thank you, I would love to join you. First, though, I should open your gift, so would you like come in for a minute?" She asked. "It would be my pleasure." Ashrac said noting the way Tamina fought the urge to put down her hair. She then stood back, allowing Ashrac to enter the mansion, closing the door behind him. Inside, Tamina led him to what must have been the living room, which had a couch, three chairs and a TV mounted above the mantle of a great fireplace. "Please," She said motioning to a chair "Have a seat." She then sat in a chair herself placing the package on her lap. "I'm sorry... I'm not accustomed to having guest's over... if I had known you were coming I would have made some tea and dressed more appropriately." She apologized as Ashrac sat down. "No, no, no, it is fine. You look quite lovely." He said. She blushed, and drew her attention back to the package. Carefully, she pulled the silk ribbon, taking it off of the box and tying it in her hair giving Ashrac a smile.

"The colour is very pretty." She smiled and Ashrac gave a chuckle.

Tamina unwrapped the package to reveal an Arabic styled gown the colour of a clear midnight sky embroidered with small gems. "They are a traditional gown from my homeland. I was hoping that you would like them." Ashrac explained. "They're beautiful I'll change into them at once." She beamed then ran upstairs. Ashrac let out a sigh as he sunk into the chair. That was when he noticed the writing desk against the wall with picture frames surrounding it. He stood and walked over and picked up one depicting a small girl who could only have been Tamina, with a much younger group of the boys. The other photos contained similar photos all showing her with a smile on her face.

"We all grew up together." Tamina said entering the room. Ashrac turned and was amazed. The dress clung to her figure lovingly to her body showing the curves of her hips with airy sleeves that fell off of her shoulders revealing more of her pale smooth skin. The neckline dipped, showing ever so slightly the soft flesh of her breasts. She had done her hair in a high pony tail tied back with the ribbon that was on the package. "You... you look lovely." Ashrac said wide-eyed, mystified by her beauty. "Thank you... the dress is absolutely beautiful." Tamina said touching the fabric lightly. "Shall we go?" He said standing. "Yes, I told the boys that they could order in so they'll be happy." Tamina said with a nod. "Wait… They live with you?" Ashrac said.

"Yes… They all have for a long time… I'm the only family they have and they're mine. Now we should head off if you expect us to get to your house in time for dinner." She responded with a sad smile then went for the door. Ashrac beat her to it and opened it for her with a smile. "Ladies first," He said holding the door as she exited. "Why thank you, kind sir." She giggled then followed him into the limo.

Tamina

The ride to Ashrac's house was quick and silent. When we arrived he opened the door for Tamina allowing her to exit the limo, he dress billowing our around her with even the slightest breeze. She was amazed by the sheer size of Ashrac's home. It was at least two times larger than her mansion and made hers seem like a doll house in comparison. With the detailed gargoyles that sat atop each peak and beautiful black and white rose courtyard, the mansion was truly fit for royalty. "This is beautiful" She exclaimed stunned by the beauty of the mansion, amazed by the perfect rose hedges that ran the length of the mansion. "It's a little too fancy for my taste though." Ashrac gave a laugh. "Yes it does intimidate a lot of people when they first see it." "How come such a large house for only four brothers?" she asked. "Our father wanted to make an impression on the people around here. Though I feel as it's a little too much; we barely use half of the building though, it's a shame really." Ashrac explained as the got to the front door as it was opened by a servant with messy blonde hair and emerald eyes behind square framed glasses. "Welcome home master Ashrac." The man said, his voice hinting an American accent. "Tamina, this is Ronald Knox, the head servant here. Ronald this is Tamina, a friend of mine." Ashrac said and she stuck her hand out. Ronald shook it and gave her a smile. "It is a pleasure to meet you, Miss Tamina." He said with a smile. "Ronald, prepare an extra chair at the table for Tamina. She will be staying for dinner tonight." Ashrac said. Ronald nodded and rushed off.

"Come with me Tamina, I shall introduce you to my brothers." Ashrac said taking her hand almost tenderly, leading her down a maze of halls lined with doors of all shapes and sizes. They finally came to beautiful tiger wood doors with silver brackets and handles. "Before we go inside, I just want to warn you that my brother is a lecherous man, the older one I mean... just be weary around him for my sake." He said. "Of course," Tamina replied. "What a worry wart." She thought as he opened the doors wide. Inside sat the same boys from that morning, including the one who had stared at her; the one whom she had thought had an odd aura. The two boys stood as she entered, and Tamina fought the urge to pull her bangs out of her ponytail. "You look absolutely beautiful." Farid said kissing her hand making the blood rush to her cheeks. Ishac bowed in her direction, but didn't come near.

"My name is Farid, fair flower." The one who had the odd aura said finally bowing, taking the back of my hand and kissing it. "And I am Ishac." The other said still not coming near me, his voice cold and hostile. Tamina remained silent, not knowing what to do. Ashrac noticed this and was at her side in seconds, putting a reassuring hand on her shoulder.


End file.
